heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Novel Volume EX01/Chapter 3
The third chapter of Heavy Object EX: The Three Sisters who Pull In a God of War, first released together with the third Blu-Ray and DVD release for the Heavy Object anime.Heavy Object, Official Anime Site, BD/DVD 03 Summary After the battle with the Norn, the 37th are waiting for further instructions from unsure higher-ups while also dealing with the large number of POWs captured after the battle. Froleytia requests Ayami to send Quenser to watch the interrogation of Skuld, the captured Elite. On his way to the detention barracks Quenser briefly meets with Heivia, who's having problems with one of the 37th's vehicles due to bugs constantly getting in the engine. After arriving to the detention barracks Quenser and Froleytia witness Elfily Classic, a second lieautenant from the 37th's intelligence division interrogate Skuld about the Norn, the Dvergr robots and the other two Elites. Quenser, Froleytia and Elfily took a coffee break. However, their break is interrupted by the 37th's base zone being attacked by a massive swarm of brazen bell crickets, trapping them in the detention barracks with the Faith Organization POWs. Due to the dire situation the three decide to release the prisoners from their cells, and after a tense moment they manage to convince them to cooperate for the sake of surviving. As everyone checks through the barracks to seal any possible entrances the crickets may use to get inside. Quenser works with Skuld and one of the Faith Organization soldiers, Eric Kingsvalley. As a show of goodwill, Quenser gives Eric his Hand Axe while he keeps the fuses, ensuring none of them can use the explosives as a weapon. They are interrupted by the detention barracks tilting unnaturally, which they realize means the crickets are biting through the tires of the vehicles the barracks are on top of. Quenser suggests trying to escape to one of the sturdier storage buidings built on the ground while covering their skin with duct tape and towels and using a compass for navigation in the middle of the swarm. He manages to convince the prisoners that it's a better idea that to stay in the detention barracks until the building collapses and the crickets enter. When they leave they discover the crickets are being set on fire, which was caused by the actions of Heivia, Ayami and the maintenance team, who were stuck inside the Object hangar. Thanks to Eric's help Quenser manages to reach the storage buiding, when he keeps the doors open for the rest of the prisoners despite Elfily's orders. Once they are all inside they realize that the crickets that have gotten inside are no longer brazen, as they are lacking in numbers compared to the swarm outside. As they kill the bugs Skuld and Eric inform Quenser of the Faith Organization Draupnir project, which gives Quenser the idea of using microwaves by setting the base radar at max-level. Quenser volunteers for the journey to the radar building, which prompts Skuld, Eric and others to do the same. However, as they are approaching it, the building collapses because of the crickets eating throught the tires. Not giving up hope, Quenser manages to use the building's equipment to contact Milinda in the Baby Magnum and instruct her to use her Object's radar instead, which kills all the crickets in the base. After that Quenser and Skuld talk about the Faith Organization people who used the oportunity to escape and the ones like her and Eric that decided to stay. Major Events *The day after the night battle with the Norn, the 37th are waiting for further instructions from unsure higher-ups while also dealing with the large number of POWs captured after the battle. Just after Skuld's interrogation, the 37th's base is attacked by a swarm of brazen bugs. *Escaping the crickets together with POWs, it is revealed that the insectare actually the product of the Faith Organization's Draupnir project. The swarm is eventually dealt with the Baby Magnum's radio wave emitters. Several of the POWs escape in the confusion but fall victim to surviving crickets. Characters *Quenser Barbotage *Heivia Winchell *Milinda Brantini *Froleytia Capistrano *Ayami Cherryblossom *Myonri *Skuld Silent-Third New Characters *Elfily Classic *Eric Kingsvalley Technology *Draupnir-produced bell crickets Objects *Baby Magnum (Legitimacy Kingdom) Locations *Antsiranana District **Madagascar Trivia Illustrations References Category:Light Novel Chapters